


The Wages of Sin

by kaitlynisamused, sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Bank Robbery, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Illegal Activities, M/M, On the Run, Prohibition, Smoking, these idiots are so in love its crazy, violence to come in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynisamused/pseuds/kaitlynisamused, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: The Bonnie and Clyde AU that no one but the two of us asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He wore black, and I wore white.  
> He would always win the fight.  
> Bang. Bang. He shot me down.  
> Bang. Bang. I hit the ground.  
> Bang. Bang. That awful sound.  
> Bang. Bang. My baby shot me down.

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro drew in a deep breath, calming himself the same way he always did. This was just another day. Another town.

Another bank.

He exited the car, briefcase in hand as he stepped on to the curb. It was quiet, just like he’d known it would be. Just before one, when everyone was heading back to work after running afternoon errands on their breaks.

He stepped inline behind a man with dark hair, using the stranger as a barrier to hide him from the teller until he could get close enough to make his demands. He waited patiently, smilingly at a little girl as she clutched the sucker she’d been given while exiting with her mother.

Once the girl was out, Shiro stepped forward, nudging the man ahead of him to the side and slamming his briefcase on the counter as he’d done time and time before. But this time as he’s reaching behind him to pull out his gun, he happens to glance over at the stranger and what he saw made him freeze.

“K-Keith?” he stuttered out, dumbstruck and momentarily forgetting that he’d come here on a time sensitive mission.

 

**kaitlynisamused:**

Keith was at the bank to do a deal. Get the cash from the teller that was in on it, get the goods, kill the teller when he left work, resell the goods for the higher price, and leave with the dough. It was a game he was good at; a game with high stakes and high reward. 

The forbidden fruit was on everyone’s minds. Sadness was prominent, with so little to go around, and then the government had gone ahead and taken away their ability to drown those sorrows. Some might say Keith was capitalizing on people’s suffering. He liked to think he was a martyr, giving the people what they wanted. So what if he had to get his hands dirty to do it?

He’d never cared that much about anyone. For anything. His mom left and his dad die when he was young. Keith was alone in this world. The world had turned it’s back on him, so naturally, he turned his back on the world.

Stepping up closer to the counter, he heard the bang of the man’s briefcase hit the hardwood and… Shiro. Shiro? Eyes wide, the deal flitted out of his mind, replaced by shock, joy, confusion, and excitement. “Oh my god, it’s you!” he gasped, wrapping him in a hug, “Shiro, wow, you’re… wow. You grew up!” 

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro was frozen until arms wrapped around him. All his thoughts filled variations of:  _Keith. Keith? It’s been so long. I can’t believe it’s you!_

They broke apart too soon for Shiro’s preference, but it gave him a chance to look his childhood friend over. His hand still resting on the other’s shoulder as he took in the whole picture. “I grew up? Look at you, kiddo! You’re so tall! And that hair?” His finger’s moved, swiping over the dark locks that brushed against his fingers. His voice was quieter as he swallowed and added, “It suits you.”

Another breath in and a glance around to try and stop himself from staring brought Shiro back to their current situation.  _Shit._

He shook his head, forcing a smile as he pulled Keith forward again and wrapped him into a second hug. “It’s so good to see you,” he whispered as he held the boy— _the man_ tighter into his embrace and shifted his mouth closer to his ear. “I’m about to rob this bank so you need to leave. Right now.”  _I don’t want to hurt you._

 

**kaitlynisamused:**

Kiddo. Ouch. He smiled sheepishly, blushing for the first time in years. Shiro had been the one person who never gave up on him; the one person in this world who cared and who Keith cared about. There was no way he could go through with the deal now, not while Shiro was here at least. He was a good man; not the kind that would be anything but disappointed in Keith and who he’d become. 

That’s when he noticed the gun. Just a small glint of silver flashing from beneath Shiro’s coat. Keith held back any reaction, knowing from experience that if he gave the game away right now, things would go south.  _Maybe he wouldn’t be so disappointed._.. A whispered admission, and Keith smiled against his cheek. 

“Do you need help?” he whispered in return, “A getaway? I’ve got a car… meet me just down the block. First right, I’ll have it running.” Pulling back, Keith squeezed his hand. “I mean it, it’s so great to see you! Catch you later, ok?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**sheithformvoltron:**

“Yeah,” he said as answer to all of Keith’s statement. “Yeah, I’ll see you around.” He barely had time to process the fact that Keith, his sweet devil of a boy, Keith, was offering to help him commit a crime because a moment later Keith was gone and it was back to business.

“Now, where were we?” He turned his grin to the teller who was also smiling and perhaps slightly warmed by the scene that had just occurred. Time to fuck that up.

He flicked open the briefcase and pushed it further onto the counter as he dropped the smile. “I remember now,” Shiro announced as he pulled a revolver out from under his jacket to further persuade the teller, aiming it at the man’s chest. “You were about to give me all the cash in your till and everything that’s in the safe there behind you.”

The man’s eyes were wide, likely having trouble processing the shift in tone and atmosphere. “You gonna go? Or…” Shiro cocked the hammer back on the gun as an end to his question.

“Yes… Yes, sir, I… yes…” the till’s bell round as the drawer slide open and cash was taken out by shaking hands. “I… I have a daughter… and a wife…” The man mumbled as he continued, dropping a few of the bills in his hurry.

“Just want the money, not your life story.”

“R…right… s-sorry, Shh-Shiro..uh, Sir.”  _Shit. Well, at least now that his name was out maybe the papers would quit calling him that ridiculous nickname._

With the money all stashed, Shiro clapped the case back closed and nodded, “Pleasure doing business.” He exited as he came in, casually, to not draw attention. This time, he only glanced at his car and instead turned to head down the block as sirens rang out in the distance. The cops would get here too late.

They were always too late.

His smile came back when Keith was right where he said he’d be. “Hey,” he said as he slipped in through the already open door and climbed inside. “You really wanna do this?” He asked before shutting the door, trying to give Keith an out, just in case.

 

**kaitlynisamused:**

Keith smiled as he left the bank as casually as he’d arrived. Popping a cigarette in his mouth, he lit it with a nice lighter, letting himself drag a casual breath in and out. His heart was feeling so much more. Shiro, his Shiro, was here. Oh, he’d missed him so much it hurt. The day he’d been forced to leave the only home he’d ever known and his only friend was a day he couldn’t easily forget.

Opening the passenger side door, he got in and started the engine. He didn’t have to wait long. Like a dream, Shiro slipped into the seat at his side, asking Keith if he wanted to do ‘this’. “I wanna do more than this, Shiro,” he half teased, hitting the gas before Shiro even had the chance to close to door all the way. They were out of town in minutes; Keith always knew the best escape routes, mapped perfectly in his head. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna ask you why,” Keith promised when the silence stretched on for too long, “That’s your business… I missed you.” Reaching over, he found Shiro’s hand and squeezed it. “How’ve you been? Ya know, besides robbery.”

 

**sheithformvoltron:**

Shiro’s mouth slammed shut just as the door did. The words  _‘_ _I wanna do more than this, Shiro_ ’ rattling around in his brain so loudly he couldn’t think of anything else.

He was silent for a long time, probably too long, as the town gave way to country landscapes and then to wood-lined dirt roads.

When Keith spoke up, it was a relief letting new information slip into his train of thought. “I missed you, too.” Shiro twisted his grip before Keith could let off their embrace, moving his fingers to lace between the other man’s. “I’ve… I’ve been good,” he lied, looking over at his friend. “Been traveling a lot. You’ve probably heard about it in the papers, they’ve been calling me The Champion. But my names gonna come out now, so it’s probably good that I don’t have any family left to hear about what I’ve been up to lately.”

He laughed to himself, glancing down at their linked hands.  _Or I didn’t have any family left, then you showed up._  “What about you? Last I saw you, we were still kids and I didn’t…” he leaned over, plucking the cigarette from between Keith’s lips and bringing in to his own mouth to pull in a deep drag. He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before puffing it back out in Keith’s direction, “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

 

**kaitlynisamused:**

Their hands intertwined naturally, and Keith sighed in relief. They’d always been close. Closer than most friends, even when they were children. At the time, Keith had looked up to him like a big brother. But now? Well, he still looked up to him, that hadn’t changed, but the warmth in his chest wasn’t brotherly. They’d grown up.

Shiro was gorgeous.

“So you’re The Champion, huh?” he smirked excitedly, “Wow, I finally get to meet a big celebrity. Can I get your autograph?” Keith was only teasing, but it was true that he’d heard the name in the papers and on the radio. A bank robber, more than once. Making a name in the industry. There was a time before when Keith had wondered if he’d need to take this ‘champion’ out, if he ever came on his turf. Now he knew better.

Watching him take the cigarette from between his lips, Keith blushed again as he took a big, long drag. Those lips were sinful. It took a lot for Keith to put his eyes back on the road so they wouldn’t crash. “I wanted to see you again, I always did, but I had no idea how to find you,” he admitted, “or if you’d even remember me… They took me to one of those orphanages. I stayed there about a year until I was able to bust out. Worked on the streets for a gang or two, until I was strong enough to work for myself.”

 

**sheithformvoltron:**

“I should have known you’d find me,” Shiro looked out the window to avoid the man’s eyes, smiling at the glass. “You always did, even when I didn’t think I wanted you to.”  _I always wanted you to._

The smile didn’t last long as Shiro blew out another lungful of smoke. There were so many horror stories about orphanages and what happened to the kids inside; he hated to think about his friend alone like that. He squeezed Keith’s hand, but nothing more, he let Keith keep it at that, deciding to just be glad he’d made it out.

Shiro glanced back at Keith, making a decision as he unpinched the cigarette from his teeth and set it back between Keith’s lips. They were a pretty red as the closed around the rolled paper and it took more willpower than he’d imagined to not stare and move onto his next task of digging a pen out of his pocket.

Pulling their joined hands closer to himself, Shiro signed his full name in loopy cursive on the back of Keith’s. “I’ll give you anything you asked for.”

 

**kaitlynisamused:**

The mood in the car changed when Keith told his story. Everyone knew the orphanages were bad news. There were some stories from there that he’d never tell, things that had happened to Keith that had changed him. Hardened him. He’d survived for two things: Spite and Shiro. That small hope that he’d find him one day.

Accepting the cigarette between his lips, Keith banished the memories away with a smile. It was almost like an indirect kiss, yeah? Or maybe he was looking too much into it. Either way, he didn’t intend on letting Shiro go now that they were together again.

Giving Shiro his hand with a curiously raised eyebrow, he barked with laughter when Shiro actually signed his name across the back. When he’d finished, Keith looked over at him, meeting his eyes as he brought the name up to his lips for a little kiss. “You always knew what I wanted,” he murmured, “even when I didn’t think I wanted you to.”  _I always wanted you to(o)_.

**Author's Note:**

> find kaitlynisamused on tumblr at [@the-littlest-bom](https://the-littlest-bom.tumblr.com).
> 
> and find me (theeshadylady) on tumblr at [@sheithfromvoltron](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) and on twitter at [@theeShadyLady](https://twitter.com/theeshadylady). As well as on [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4), where I do commissions! :)


End file.
